Class Marriage
by twerk-it-riker
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon despise each other, but when a certain project that they are paired together on determines whether or not they graduate, will they be able to pull of the married couple scene? OOC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So I started a new story! I know that I'm often bad about updates but I've had this idea in my head forever . Anyway...this is inspired by another Auslly.**

My alarm clock beeped in an annoyingly dull monotone. I reached over and smashed it with my fist, opening my eyes just enough to wake up my brain. It was just another monday but this one in particular felt like it was going to make me regret going to school.

I sat up and looked around for the sweat pants I had kicked off in my sleep. Once I had retrieved then, I walked to the bathroom, positive that I looked like something from the walking dead.

My dad was out of town at a convention and my mom was once again in africa so I was completely alone. Well, except for when Trish was here.

Trish was here every now and then when her mom got to be too much. This week though, her older sister was home from college so she had to stay home. I looked in the mirror at the ombred jungle that is my hair. I grabbed a comb and set to work on what I knew would only fix it slightly. When I finished, I put in hot curlers and ran to my room for a quick outfit.

Luckily for me, I had a clean pair of faded shorts. I quickly pulled them on, almost deciding against them because of how short they were. I grabbed long sweater and then ran down the stairs. I hurried to find my book bag then ran out the door.

The cold ground reminded me that I did indeed need shoes. I ran back in and grabbed some flats then hurried back outside where Trish was already waiting for me.

I jumped into her convertible, not bothering to open the door. Trish looked up from her phone and burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?"

"Ally your hair!" She giggled again.

I started to unpin the hot rollers. "Gah!" Today was not my day.

Trish started the car and began to drive while I continued pulling out the curlers.

I finally unclipped the last one as we came to a stop light. I did a quick flick of the wrist with some mascara then sat back snd relaxed. Trish finally looked over at me.

"Wow Ally, you look great!"

Without bothering to check my reflection I answered, "Thanks I call it my 'I'd rather be in hell than school' look."

She laughed but I was serious. I hated school and she knew it.

When she pulled into the school parking lot I grabbed my stuff ran to the paint chipped double doors yelling a quick 'bye' behind me before entering. I don't know why I was in such a hurry, I just wanted today to be over.

I watched my feet as I ran towards my locker, not bothering to look ahead. I immediately regretted it though as soon as I ran into Austin Moon. Ugh. This day keeps getting better.

Austin Moon is a bleache blonde with eyes that I don't care enough to remember the color of (but I know that they're dark) and smartass attitude. He plays basketball or something. To most people, he's just another face in the hallway. To others, he's known as attractive. Not really popular. There isn't really a 'popular' group at are school. I'm not even sure if that's real. Austin is tall and I guess you could say he's toned. I don't know.

He caught me and I shoved off of him.

"Watch where you're going Dawson. I almost fell."

"Ugh! Can you not just say a simple sorry and let it go?" I whined.

"_You_ ran into _me_. _You _should apologize."

"Whatever. Sorry." I mumbled walking past him, hitting his shoulder.

"Maybe a more sincere apology?" I turned back around to face him.

Before I could answer with some lame come back I heard Trish say, "Wow I can just feel the sexual tension."

Austin's friend Dez nodded in agreement as I noticed the two of them for the first time. I ignored them and walked to my locker.

I grabbed my things and walked slowly for the first time today. My next class was health.. a class that I had with Austin.

What was his problem anyway? Why was he always such a dick?

I heard the late bell and ran to the health room. Austin was hot on my heels and when we both came in together and out of breath, I knew what it must look like. I blushed. Everyone was staring and I think someone pulled out their phone. Even if I did try to clear things up, my reputation was still pretty much ruined. Austin seemed to realise this too, because he threw me an obvious wink and then grabbed one of the last seats left in class.

I sat next to him and then pulled out my notebook.

"Nice of you two to join us." The teacher, Ms. Hemberly said with her back towards us.

The whole class continued to watch us and I continued to blush. I heard the teacher switch some peoples seats and I looked up to see that everyone had latched there desk to the next person's.. including Austin, who had connected his to mine. I scoffed.

"Now class, whoever you have scooted your desk next to will be your partner for this assignment." She said.

"Austin!" I yelled at him. There was no way I am working with him.

"Everyone else was taken! Grow a pair and deal with it!" He yelled back at me.

Everyone else seemed too caught up with complaining over their partners except a girl name Cassidy who smirked at me.

"CHILDREN! You have not heard the assignment! You will be paired together and pretend to be married for the rest of the semester. You will get the option of divorce but you will fail this class if you use it and before you say anything, yes. It will mean you cannot graduate." The teacher continued to talk afterward but I was no longer listening.

_Married_? To _Austin?!_ I didn't look at Austin at all. I'm honestly not in the mood to hear what he thinks of the project.

See, this teacher is like.. one of those hippies who would let you do anything that helps with her lesson. She would probably let us smoke weed as long as it got our creativity flowing.

The next thing I knew, Ms. Hemberly was coming around telling us what kind of relationship we will be assigned.

She passed by Trish's desk and I heard her say, "You will be the love struck couple."

Trish screamed and I noticed she was partnered with Dez.

She finally stopped in front of Austin and I and looked over us carefully.

"You two will be the...how do I put this? The playful..er, lustful couple." She smiled, obviously happy with her decision.

_"What the fuck?! Lustful? Over Austin?!" _ I yelled without thinking. The room got quiet and the teacher turned back around.

"Yes, Ally. And you can begin practicing in detention for the next week." Austin snickered.

"You too Austin." She added.

"Why?!"

"Because you are her husband." She stated simply.

She turned back around, her back towards the class and said, "The most convincing couple wins a trip to the Hamptons, completely funded by the school."

The bell rang and class was dismissed.

**Review for the next chapter!**


	2. Honeymoon in detention

**OKAY GUYS CHILL! I know this setting is similar to another story but it's NOT THE SAME! **

After everyone had left the room, I stopped at Ms. Hemberly's desk. Austin followed behind me, but I ignored him.

"Yes, Ally?" The teached asked in a rushed tone without looking at me. She was busy with some paper or something.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you about this assignment?" Mt voice was shaking. I'd never tried to get out of something before.

"What about it? I already told you what to do. You cannot divorce without your partner. You cannot change partners. You cannot..." She continued to list off things I cannot do before finally stopping. Austin let out a huff and shifted his weight. Apparently he was going to let me do the talking.

"Ma'am I just wanted to know if the 'lustful' part was necessary?" I was beginning to get annoyed. Austin snickered.

"Yes it is Miss Dawson. Please do not question my teaching methods. Do you have a degree in teaching?"

"Do _you? _" Austin sneered at her. It was quite obvious that she had no previous training and especially no degree.

"Don't you two have detention?" She asked, persing her lips.

"Not until this Saturday Miss." He said proudly, flashing a toothy grin.

She scowled. "Well now you have lunch detention. Two hours. Sit down."

Austin groaned. "It's not even lunchtime!"

"Sit!" He groaned again and sat down at a desk.

"Ally, you sit down, too. Anytime one of you gets detention, the other has to attend aswell."

I made a face but did as I was told.

"I will be back in an hour. When I get back, you both better still be here to finish you detention." With that she walked out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Austin and I sat for a while when the intercom came on.

"Attention Students. Attention Students. It has been said that the students in first period health will recieve a trip to the hamptons if they win some sort of assignment-game. This is not true. The teachers are not permitted to do so. Thank you and have a nice day."

Everything was silent once again.

"So Ally," Austin began with a wicked smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, Moon?" I answered trying to sound bored, but honestly, the look on his face scared me.

He could no longer hide his grin. "How about we play a little game..."

"Game?"I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Yeah, a game. Let's say...Oh I don't know, maybe truth or dare?"

He tried to give me an innocent look.

"Um..I don't know." I said wearily.

"Scared?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

And just like the stubborn, stupid, gullible person I am, I accepted his challenge.

"Hit me with your best shot."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to go ahead and update soon to fill in a couple blanks. Thanks for your support!**


	3. Very Important

**_PLEASE READ! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!_**

**_First of all, I am terribly sorry for the phony update._**

**_PFAR_**

**_ Second, I wanted to let you know that if you read my story Potential Fame and Roommates (or if you are reading this off of PFAR because I am posting this to all my A&A stories) then I want to let you know that I will be doing some editing and revising with that story, so please do not lose faith in it because I feel like it has the potential to become a whole series (Like "The Adventures of PFAR"...like, the one I'm doing now could be a sort of introduction)._**

**_BTSOAA_**

**_Third of all, if you are awaiting an update from BTSOAA (Um lol that stands for 'Behind the Scenes of A&A) then I am so very sorry that you have been waiting so long. I really like how I started that story and I don't want to fuck it up. Please don't lose faith in it!_**

**_NEW STORY_**

**_Lastly, I want to write a Laurdel (Laura and Rydel) story because:_**

**_1) There are no tumblr preferences (R5 Imagines) of Rydel with another girl_**

**_2) I think it would be cute to try and think up Rydel as a sweet, protective, fabulous girlfriend._**

**_3) I want to get rid of the homophobes who fucking follow me._**

**_But I want your opinion on whether or not that sounds like a good idea. Please let me know._**

**_Class Marriage_**

**_To be honest, 'Class Marriage' is just a side project. It's not even that good. I WILL continue though and I WILL try as hard as I would on my favorite stories to make it fantabulous _**

**_If you are bored and looking for something to_****_ read..._**

**_I suggest 'I'll be seeing you' which is honestly the BEST story I have read in a long time so look it up or check and see if it's in my favorites. It is honestly amazing and the writer is so gifted with words! I love it!_**


End file.
